Harry Potter and the Discovering of all Things Amazing
by sqidog
Summary: Harry Potter has a penpal, who is Hermione Granger. He knows her way before Hogwarts. On his tenth birthday after a bad day with his relatives, he awakens memories of a past life...which involves Hermione! Founders reborn in characters, grey Harry, Dumbledore and some Weasley and other character bashing.


This is my first Fan fiction, Enjoy!

Please no flames!

This is just a tester to see if anyone would follow or favorite my story.

I don't own Harry Potter, though sometimes I wish I did!

XXX

A seven-year-old Harry Potter sat on his bed in a dark space, that he called his room. He waited for the thumps to go away as his whale of a cousin and walrus of an Uncle came down the stairs above his head for breakfast. Harry would have been making breakfast if he hadn't of been to injured to do so. His uncle had decided one morning, when harry had burnt the bacon, that the little "Freak" needed proper punishment for him trying to "poison" his "caring and loving" family who had taken him in. He shifted around for a while then decided that it was safe and got of his bed, tiptoeing to the small set of drawers in the corner. He was being quiet for it seemed that his family had unnatural hearing whenever it concerned their "Freakish" nephew/cousin. Opening the draw quietly he took out a letter he had gotten from the only teacher who was kind to him. Mrs. Marcus thought that Harry needed someone to talk to, so she had organized for him to have a pen pal with a girl from another school in England. She would bring him letters from his pen pal and he would give her his letter for the girl back.

Her name was Hermione and she was his only friend even if he hadn't met her face to face. She had helped him get over his fear of showing how smart he was in class, for he had a photographic memory and was smarter then almost everyone in the school grounds. Slowly he had lessened the amount of questions he had purposely failed in class chats and small quizzes. The end of term report had yet to come home and already Dudley was accusing him of cheating or using his freakishness to get the answers to questions. His teachers, all beside Mrs. Marcus who was proud of him, thought he had, had a talk with the devil to gain his new intellect, or taken to witchcraft (If only they and he knew!)

Looking over the letter he smiled, wishing for the thousandth time that he had a home like Hermione's, with loving parents and family. Even if she was severely bullied at school for her smartness by students and teachers alike, her life seemed like a dream to Harry who had never had the support of anyone but Hermione and Mrs. Marcus. He sometimes had dreams of a man who looked a bit like him with brown eyes and a lady with red hair with his green eyes smiling lovingly at him. Sometimes they would do magic tricks, or be joined by a large black dog and a wolf when they transformed into animals, all of them joining Harry into their group of friendship, joy and love. This would all be ruined though when a rat would lead a snake like man into Harry's dream home killing the father then walking calmly after the rushing mother, who was bounding up the stairs. All the while staring into dream Harry's eyes his red boring into dream Harry's. They would reach the nursery where the mother would close the door behind her. She would then rush through the toy box till she found a broom, yelling "Safety!" she would then wait for something to happen, her arms still tightly wrapped around dream Harry. After a while her eyes would dim and she would place dream Harry in the cot, then move to stand between the cot and door. All dream Harry could see was the dream Harry's mother's back. Red hair having come loose from the neat bun it was in previously in the dream. There would be a flash of light and a tall shadow would loom over her. She would then start pleading. " Not Harry please not Harry!" She would yell. A gravely voice would reply as if annoyed. "Stand aside you silly girl!" Yet she would continue pleading. Then dream Harry would start crying his screams blocking out the words spoken, the words that brought forth a green light that rammed into the dream mother. Her body falling to the floor, lifeless eyes staring up at dream Harry. Dream Harry would scream harder as the snake like man came into his vision, he would mumble the same words that produced the green light that made his mother doll like, then there would be green light and a searing pain in his head that would move down to his body and then nothing. Harry used to think that this was all real, a memory. But how could it be? His family said there was no such thing as magic and that his parents were drunks who had died in a car crash, there was even a newspaper to prove it.

Harry sighed and got out a pencil from the drawer and a piece of paper from his pile from Mrs. Marcus. If his relatives found out about them, they would take them away and Harry would let them, no wanting another beating. Harry sighed again, which was no natural for a usual seven year old, but Harry was not a normal seven year old. Writing a quick reply to Hermione and putting it in his backpack, he tiptoed back to his bed. Lying down and letting his body heal itself from the beating it had gotten from Vernon his uncle.

XXX

A WEEK LATER

XXX

Harry had just finished his family's breakfast when he heard the usual pounding of the stairs. Indicating that either Dudley or his uncles were making their way down the stairs. He quickly got down from the stool he used to reach the stove and counter, rushing to get the plates piled with food to the ready made table. Once done he rushed to the corner of the room, near the door to the kitchen, his hands behind his back like a waiter. Soon his cousin and uncle entered the room and sat down for breakfast. Dudley having to be lifted up to the high chair he still used at age seven. If Harry had been raised in a normal house he would of found this funny, but seeing this everyday made him think of it as a normal seven-year-old dinner chair. After a couple of complaints from Dudley about how hungry he was, Petunia came down the stairs. Aunt Petunia's neck was long and her face reminded Harry of a horse. She sat down at the table and everyone started pigging out, mouths open and talking, while Harry gazed longingly at the food passing their lips at an alarming rate.

Once the family was done, Petunia grabbed Dudley from the high chair while kissing uncle Vernon on the cheek goodbye. Once Vernon was out the door she screeched at Harry, handing him a small plate with two slices of bacon on it, that he should gulp down the food and then grab his school stuff and wait for them at the door.

Harry ate his bacon on his way to the cupboard under the stairs, also known as his bedroom. He opened the door and took one step in; grabbing the already packed, second hand backpack. He then walked down the hall to the front door, he didn't rush because he knew how long Dudley and aunt Petunia took to get up.

The drive to school was and is always quiet, for Petunia always seems to be scared of Harry when Vernon isn't there to downgrade him with disparaging comments. Whenever Dudley would try to say something mean to Harry she would shush him, looking nervously back to Harry. He didn't really mind being ignored in the car, it always gave him some time to think, plus it was better than the alternative.

Once arriving at school Harry jumped out of the car, saying a quick goodbye to his aunt, he rushed of to Mrs. Marcus's room.

Walking into her room he saw the most peculiar thing, Mrs. Marcus's hair was blue, BLUE! He took a step into the room to see a closer look, making Mrs. Marcus jump an inch into the air, stumbling back and falling onto her bum. A passing teacher came by and saw Mrs. Marcus on the floor, her hair blue (which apparently hadn't been there earlier this morning.) and Harry standing above her and the teacher ran off screaming about demons and their children.


End file.
